


Obliviate

by feigenkern



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Comic, Digital Art, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, M/M, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Not Epilogue Compliant, obliviate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9541625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feigenkern/pseuds/feigenkern
Summary: David Mason dreams the same dream almost every night.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a fic about this plot bunny I had, in which Draco lives as "David Mason" in the muggle world, together with an unlikely lady friend. Obliviated as punishment for his crimes David aka Draco eventually meets Harry again...
> 
> Unfortunately my English skills aren't good enough to write a whole fic in English so - here you go:
> 
> A sketchy Comic version of this plot bunny of mine :)  
> Hope you enjoy..

 

 

 

 

 

**OBLIVIATE**

 

 

Almost every night

I dream of a dark courtroom.

A light -

 

            „Obliviate!“       

 

    

 

 

Ah.

Again, huh?

 

 

My name is David Mason.

 

 

I live in a flat together with Annie, my roommate.

 

Without her I wouldn’t be able to afford the rent.

We know each other for three years now.

 

 

 

She’s my guardian angel.

But don’t tell her I’ve said that.

 

 

 

 

"Obliviate"

 

 

Whatever.

 

 

Of course. I need the money after all...

 

 

 

 

"Malfoy?"

 

 

   

 

Do we...

know each other?

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all the nice comments! Didn't think it would receive such positive reviews.
> 
> So, I decided to continue this :)
> 
> Looks a little different from the first part, because I drew it on my PC...
> 
> Ah and because the last picture fpm the first part was a little confusing: Harry didn't obliviate Draco twice - it was a memory :)

**PART 2**

 

 

****

 

 

****

 

That's Paul, my boss.

He's a good guy who let me work at his bar, when I was fired.

I'd worked at a callcenter before - that's where I met Annie by the way.

 

****

****

 

****

 

Him...

The guy who bumped into me on the street...

 

 

 

 

Good question.

 

_Do_ I know him?

 

 

 

"Yes it is", huh?

Cheeky.

 

And why are you looking at me as if you're waiting for something?

 

 

 

 

"I ... haven't decided yet."

 

"Okay. I'll just come back later, then."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Huh?!

 

 

 

_"...Scared"_

 

 

Strange.

 

What's this? 

 

A ... memory?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Why does it feel...

 

... as if I should know you?

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looks a little different again - first time entirely drawn on my laptop :)

 

"Ron? Guess who works at a muggle bar now."

 

...

 

 

**PART 3**

 

 

 

Ah.

I can't text back now.

 

Anyway

...

I guess I'll go.

 

 

 

It has never bothered me before.

 

Just an old, ugly tattoo.

 

Nothing more.

 

 

...

Right?

 

 


End file.
